Blaze
by luckychi7
Summary: Rahul Blaze is a ten year old boy who is beginning his Pokemon journey to become the world's best Pokemon trainer in the world.
1. The Starter Pokemon Crisis

**Author's Note: Hey guys I know it's been a while, and sorry that I haven't updated The Shinobi Bloodbath War Arc for a while, to tell you the truth i'm still working out the ideas of where I wanna take the story. In the mean time I really wanted to a tell a pokemon story, and the result is this. I hope you guys enjoy reading this, and let me know what you think of it afterwards. **

**Chapter 1: **

**The Starter Pokemon ****Crisis**

It was only nine thirty -four when the bright sun shined through the boy's bed room. Everything was a mess, toys and dirty clothes were scattered all throughout the floor, and the bed was even worse. The soft red blanket appeared to have several creases due to the heavy sleep he took last night, but worst of all the boy, with black hair, sleeping in his red pajamas wasn't aware that he was about to fall off his bed, unconsciously. Then_ BOOM!_

The alarm clock goes off at 9:35.

"OWW!" The little boy yelled as he hit the carpet, "Hey what the?"

He looks over at his alarm clock, "NINE THIRTY-FI... Oh no I'm gonna be late."

Just like that, he took a quick ten minute shower, and then got ready as the boy looks at his reflection in the mirror. He has light brown eyes, black hair, wears a red striped shirt over a black T-shirt, and blue jeans. The young boy then grabs a red and white bean shaped like a cap with a pokeball in the center of the edge. It covers the top layer of his hair due to the cap like structure that sticks out, but the sides and the back are still visible. After that, he heads into the kitchen where his mother is cooking, but accidently slips on the slippery surface.

The boy's mother looks like she was in her early thirties, has brown eyes, black hair. She wears an orange T-shirt with jeans, and looks taller than he does due to the difference in their age. The boy's mother looks over at him as his chin hits the slippery kitchen floor with a wet-floor sign right in front of him.

"I see somebody woke a little clumsy." his mother said, jokingly.

The boy gets up, "Now's not the time mom I gotta leave soon to grab my very first pokemon."

"Oh that's right I completely forgot it's your tenth birthday isn't it, Rahul?" The boy's mother asked.

He nods with a smile, "That's right, and I gotta get there as fast as I can."

"Well at least have these before you start charging off." She said as she passes three chocolate chip muffins to her son.

Rahul takes the muffin's from her, "Wow thanks mom."

As he joyfully eats his mother's delicious food, "Well I know you're father's been waiting to give this to you for a long time, but I hope you'll like it."

The dark haired boy appears curious, "Sure, but what is it?"

"It's this, Rahul." His mother sticks out a pokeball that has a flame designs, "A pokeball that your father created before he left to on a pokemon research trip."

Rahul takes the item from her, "Wow thanks mom."

"No problem consider it as a birthday gift from both of us." She said.

He runs over to the door, "Well anyway mom I'll see you later."

"Wait just a minute." His mother ordered.

The young boy looked confused, "Now what?"

She throws a bottle of chocolate milk at him, "Just making sure you had something to drink while you were on your way to Professor Oak's Lab."

Rahul rushes out the door, "Well thanks again mom."

She says, "No Problem."

While running over to the Professor's lab, Rahul has his chocolate milk along with some string cheese that he gets from the store as a snack. This only takes him about five minutes before he crashes on the stone staircases that lead to a house combined with laboratory. He knew exactly where he was standing, Professor Oak's Laboratory. As he walks up the stairs, butterflies swarm around in his stomach as sweat flows down from his face. Alot was running on his mind because of the time, it was already 10:15 am, and the thought of not having any starter pokemon bugged him.

"_Ugh maybe I should just go home." _Rahul face away from the door before stopping himself, _"Wait a minute unless..." _

He looks back at the door, "Unless I knock on the door just to make sure."

The ten year old knocks on the door with his fist twice. At that moment the lock clicked, and the door opens as a gray haired man with black eyes wearing a labcoat over a purple t-shirt with creme jeans, a black belt, and brown shoes. The old man appears to be pretty pleased as soon as he sees Rahul standing before him.

"Ah it's good to see you again Rahul." The old man said.

The young boy sighs in relief, "Looks like I'm lucky to get here Professor Oak."

Professor Oak nods to his response, "Indeed young man, now tell me what held you up from getting here on time?"

Rahul scratches his head embarrassingly, "Well let's just say that I kinda overslept."

"There is alot that you have to do for being a Pokemon Trainer, and being late to receive your very first Pokemon is not acceptable." The Professor said.

"I understand sir." The dark haired boy said in a sad tone.

Professor Oak says, "However, you're lucky that none of the other beginning trainers have arrived here either, so that means the three starter pokemon are still here for you."

"Awesome I can't wait to see them." an energetic Rahul said.

"Well we're not gonna get anywhere by standing here." The old man said.

"Good point."

Rahul follows the Professor into his house to a door with made of steel. Once the old man opens the door, Rahul couldn't believe where he was seeing before his eyes. There was a machine with three pokeballs sitting within three tiny platforms in the form of a geometric triangle that's concealed by a protective shield.

"OH MY GOD! is that..." A hyperactive Rahul said.

He interrupts, "Yup those three hold the three starter pokemon you get to choose in order to begin your pokemon journey."

Rahul says, "The question is which pokeball holds which starter?"

"Well why don't we find out." Professor Oak presses the button as the protective shield opens up as he throws the Pokeball, "Alright you three come on out."

The first ball opens as a glowing figure shines before the pokemon appear, "Bulbasaur."

The second pokeball mimics the same thing, "Squirtle."

Finally the third pokemon appears from it's ball, "Char."

"Awesome a Bulbasaur, Squirtle, and a Charmander." Rahul said.

"Char..." The orange reptilian creature said with an aggressive tone.

"Squirtle." the light blue turtle said in the same tone.

Rahul looks confused, "Uh, Professor, what's going on?"

"I almost forgot that charmander and squirtle don't get along." The Professor said to the young ten year old, "In other words..."

Before the old man finishes his sentence, charmander escapes from the lab as squirtle begins to attack him. At the same time he also chases after the orange fire tailed reptilian leaving Bulbasaur as the only starter pokemon in the lab.

"That doesn't sound too good." The dark haired boy said.

Professor Oaks runs, "Bulbasaur I'll need your help for this, Rahul I need you to grab the empty pokeballs in order to place them back in."

"Of course." Rahul grabs the pokeballs before scramming out the door with the professor.

The boy runs with the professor and bulbasaur to locate the other two starter pokemon. However neither of them are able to find squirtle or charmander anywhere around Pallet Town for thirty minutes. They even spend an extra ten to fifteen minutes splitting up in order to find them. But after trying this attempt, Rahul rendezvous with Professor Oak and bulbasaur back outside at the professor's laboratory.

"Did you find any clues, Rahul?" The professor asked.

He shakes his head, "No I've been unable to find a clue at all, what about you?"

"I'm afraid we haven't been able to find anything either." Professor Oak said.

Rahul says, "What are we gonna do now?"

Suddenly several shots of water fly into the sky from the forest to east of the laboratory. This quickly catches their attention as bulbasaur rushes towards the forest as Professor Oak and Rahul follow the pokemon.

"Where do you think Bulbasaur is going?" The ten year old asked.

As the professor runs, "I think he's on to something. It's gotta be the other two pokemon, no doubt about that."

"Well let's hurry up, and get them quickly." Rahul said as he continues running.

The boy, Professor Oak, and Bulbasaur run through a forest until they come across a field where Charmander and Squirtle are having their ferocious battle. It comes a surprise to Rahul as he looks at each of the two starter pokemon. Both of them are barely standing due to the bruises they've received from their fight.

"Rahul now's your chance to throw their pokeballs at them." The Professor ordered.

He nods, "I've got it covered."

The ten year old throws the pokeballs as they open up to call them back, but it doesn't work according to plan. Due to this result charmander and squirtle give Rahul the dirty look as if they're gonna attack him.

"This isn't good." The dark haired boy said.

A random voice yells, "RROOWW!"

Rahul looks at the sky, "What the?"

"Look out." The Professor yelled.

A Fearow uses it's wings to create a strong wind which causes squirtle to hit his head against a tree. Rahul, Professor Oak, and Bulbasaur try to hold their ground against the flying pokemon, and charmander also does the same thing as bulbasaur.

"What are we gonna do?" The boy asked.

The blue turtle cried behind Professor Oak, "Squir... Squirtle Squirtle."

"Charmander." says The timid small orange reptile.

Rahul remember something he learned about charmander on tv in regards to his moveset and stamina. That alone gives him an ideas as he looks Charmander holding his own against the huge flying bird.

"Rahul, you've got to tell Charmander to use ember in order to stop Fearow."

"I was just about get there. Now Charmander you gotta listen to me." Rahul said.

Charmander slightly turns his head to Rahul, "Char..."

"If you can use ember, then that's one way you can defeat Fearow." Rahul explained.

Professor Oak says, "Yes Charmander you can do it."

"Bulbasaur." says the turquoise pokemon with a plant.

"Squirtle." The blue turtle said.

Charmander nods before turning his head, "Charmander... CHARMANDER!"

The orange reptilian lizard spits tiny fire spicules at Fearow who changes the attack to charge at charmander with it's wings glowing. The fire tailed Pokemon on the other hand looks kinda nervous as Fearow charges at him.

"Quick tell Charmander to dodge then jump on fearow's back." The Professor said.

Rahul nods, "Right, charmander dodge, and jump on to Fearow's back."

"Char.." says the orange pokemon as he dodges the flying pokemon, and jumps onto it's back, "CHARMANDER!"

"FEAROW!" The flying pokemon yelled as Charmander holds onto him.

Professor Oak orders, "Quick now tell Charmander to use headbutt."

"Right, now Charmander use headbutt." The dark haired boy ordered.

A confident Charmander yells, "CHARMANDER!"

"FEAR...ROW!" Fearow yelled as charmander headbutt the back of his head causing him to collapse onto the ground.

"Char." Charmander said as it rushes back towards the others.

An amazes Rahul says, "Wow Charmander you were amazing."

Professor Oak nods, "I agree, you showed a lot out there today."

"Bulbasaur."

"Squirtle."

Charmander scratches his head embarrassingly, "Charmander."

Rahul looks back at the Professor, "Hey Professor Oak, now that we're done with this, let's head back to your laboratory that way I can decide on which pokemon I to choose."

"Actually I was just gonna suggest the same thing to you." Professor Oak said.

The five of them take about ten to fifteen minutes until they get back to the laboratory. Although there is a tiny issue that happens once they get there.

"I think we're busted." Professor Oak said with an embarrassed look.

Rahul's mother says, "Where have you two been?"

"Honestly it's his tenth birthday, and you two end up disappearing just like that?" Another woman yelled behind Rahul's mother.

The ten year old says, "Mom don't worry we're all here now."

"Honestly Sonia he kinda reminds me of your father." The brown haired woman asked.

She looks around the same age as Rahul's mother. The brown haired woman also has brown eyes, wears a pink buttoned shirt with a old fashion green silky skirt.

"You said it, Delia." The dark haired woman said.

Profesor Oak says, "Well let's just say we ran into a slight problem as Rahul was about to choose his first pokemon."

"Oh then why don't you tell us inside." Delia suggested.

Rahul and Professor Oak explained the whole story to both his mother and Delia. The old man quickly goes over the stuff that happened when they went into the forest, The battle between charmander and squirtle that was soon replaced by charmander's battle against the wild Fearow which resulted in charmander's victor. They explained it to both of them within no less than thirty minutes.

"Honestly what's gonna happen with those two pokemon in the future." Delia said with a curious expression on her face.

Sonia nods, "Well they are just starter pokemon, odds are another trainer would wanna take one of them as their first pokemon."

Professor Oak nods, 'She does have a point."

They look over at Rahul who begins to freak out, "Uhh why are you guys staring at me like that?"

Delia says, "Well you haven't decided on which pokemon you'll choose as your starter Rahul remember, you used to always brag to me about how excited you were for your tenth birthday to arrive. It kinda almost reminds me of Ash when his journey began."

His mother nods, "Don't forget that you did the same thing to me and your father too."

"Well that day is finally here." says Professor Oak he presents the the three fully recovered starter pokemon, Bulbasaur, Squirtle, and Charmander, "So Rahul pick and choose your very first pokemon."

"Bulbasaur." the green pokemon with plant attached to it's back.

"Squirtle." The blue turtle said.

"Char." The orange reptilian lizard said.

Rahul carefully looks over the three pokemon for about five minutes in order to make his decision. Bulbasaur, Squirtle, and Charmander all give him a smile as he continues to think about choosing his very first pokemon. A grin appears on his face as he finally comes to his decision after seeing how today has been.

"Professor Oak." Rahul said.

The old man says, "Yes Rahul, what have you decided?"

He points over to his choice, "I wanna take charmander as my very first pokemon."

"Char!" The orange fiery tailed pokemon looks surprised.

Professor Oak smiles, "Very well then."

"But could I request you something?" The ten year old boy asks.

"Go on." He said.

Rahul takes out the pokeball surrounded with flame designs, "Can you put Charmander in this Pokeball instead. It's a gift from my father, that way I can remember him and hopefully see him again one day."

"Sure thing." The Professor takes the special pokeball from Rahul, "Charmander catch."

Charmander jumps into the air, and touches the pokeball button, "Char."

The pokeball seals, and glows red for about ten seconds before it comes to a stop. At that moment, Professor Oak hands Rahul's Pokeball back to him, "Here you go Rahul, take good care of Charmander."

Rahul nods, "Don't worry I will."

All of them are having lunch before Rahul sets out on his journey. They each have freshly baked mozzarella sticks, spaghetti with marinara sauce, and water. Rahul is the only one who goes for seconds just to keep his stomach in his check for a couple hours. After that everybody stands outside the Professor's lab before Rahul leaves.

"Well this is it." a nervous Rahul said, " I guess, I'm finally gonna start my pokemon journey.

Professor Oak nods, "Yes, but don't worry just remember to always have fun and make new friends with wonderful pokemon while you're on your journey."

"Thanks Professor Oak." a smiling Rahul said.

He takes out a third generation kanto pokedex, "and you'll also need this, your very own pokedex in order to collect an infinite amount of day on pokemon that you'll discover."

"Awesome." an energetic Rahul said, " you've been a lot to help me Professor Oak."

"Pleasure is all mine." the old man said.

Sonia says as he hands her son a blue backpack, "Alright my little son, here's your stuff."

The dark haired boy looks over at a backpack filled with a couple clothes, toothbrush, a photo of him, his mother and father from two years ago, along with several snacks. Those are the only things that are in his backpack.

"Wow thanks mom." a cheerful Rahul said as he places his backpack on, and puts his newly acquired pokedex in his pocket .

"No problem." says the dark haired woman.

Delia says, "Rahul if you happen to run into my son during your journey be sure to let him know that his mother misses him, and I wish you the best of luck in becoming the greatest pokemon trainer ever."

"Thanks misses Ketchum." The dark haired boy says as he looks over at everyone along with Pallet Town, "Wow it's gonna feel weird not being here for a while."

Professor Oak says, "Well all trainers must start their journey eventually, so go Rahul, and remember what I told you."

"Of course." Rahul said as he walks away from them as they yell that good luck on his journey along with coming back to visit every once in a while. At the same time he thinks to himself, _"So it's finally here. This is how it all begins with me, Rahul Blaze, to set out on a journey to become the greatest pokemon trainer ever."_

* * *

**Just to let you guys know, Every chapter for Blaze will come out two to three times a week. **


	2. Lost in the Forest

**Author's Note: The second chapter is finally up, and I hope you guys enjoy. **

**Chapter 2: **

**Lost in The Forest **

It's only been thirty minutes since the dark haired Blaze left Pallet Town to begin his journey of becoming the greatest Pokemon trainer. However there is only one issue that Rahul is currently facing, and that is the forest itself. He's been walking in endless directions for a while to the point where he sits on top of a rock.

"This is such a pain." Rahul complained as he looks around the forest, "Who would've that I'd have to deal with getting through a forest in order to get to Viridian City."

He hears the leaves off a bush leaving an eerie sound that makes him nervous. Although the sound begins to repeat itself with dozens of echos, and it causes Rahul to cover his face with the one his mother gave them earlier.

"UGHH! SERIOUSLY THIS IS GETTING RIDICULOUS." The dark haired Blaze cried while hiding his face with the backpack, "I just want to get out of here."

At the same time, Rahul feels something slip out from his backpack as it hits the grass. The customized pokeball that was made from his father, and the same ball that contains his very first pokemon, Charmander. Just by giving the orb a glance, Rahul comes up with an idea to avoid the eerie sound within the bush.

"Alright..." He grabs the pokeball from the ground, "I choose you, Charmander."

The boy through the pokeball in the air as it opens all the way releasing a glowing plasma like figure as it shapes into a pokemon. Colors of orange, yellow, and a bit of read on it's tail appears as Charmander appears.

"Charmander." The orange reptilian lizard said.

Rahul says, "Alright Charmander use ember on bushes."

He nods, "Charmander... Charmander."

Charmander spits tiny fire spicules on the bushes surrounding him and Rahul. Several tiny green and brown caterpillars retreat from the bushes Charmander set on fire, but one of them just sits there to watch the ten year old Blaze and his Pokemon. This is when things really start to make him nervous when the caterpillar moves a few steps forward.

As he looks closely at it, there is a bright red antenna between it's large yellow eyes with black pupils. The green caterpillar also has yellow ring shaped markings down the sides of it's body. Rahul also notices that It's feet are also tipped with suction cups.

"Ughh I hate bugs." says The dark haired Blaze as he remembers something, "Oh wait a minute that's right. I forgot a lot about this thing."

Rahul takes out and opens his pokedex as a picture of the green caterpillar appears on the screen, "Caterpie the bug pokemon. Caterpie live in the forest, and sometimes they use their webs to get around places."

"So that's what Caterpies do." Rahul said as he looks back at him, "Alright Charmander use ember to scare away the Caterpie."

Charmander nods, "Charmander... CHARMANDER!"

The starter pokemon spits several rounds of fire at the green caterpillar. At the same time a smoke screen occurs because of it, and once it lifts away the bug pokemon is still sitting there. It gives Rahul and Charmander a confused look.

"Mph." The bug pokemon said.

Rahul and Charmander looks surprised, "What?"

"Mph Mph." Caterpie rushes towards them.

Rahul grabs his stuff, and runs, "Come on Charmander let's get outta here."

"Char." says The orange reptilian lizard.

After running for about ten minutes away from Caterpie, Rahul and his starter pokemon come to a stop at a tiny pond with two boulders across from two trees. Both look relieved when they look behind, and notice that nothing is behind them.

"I think we lost him." a relieved Rahul said.

Charmander nods, "Charmander."

The dark haired Blaze looks in front of him, and feels shabby since they've been in the forest for no more than forty minutes now. So he sets his backpack aside, and lays his back against the boulder; Charmander also sits right next to him.

"I just really wanna get out of this forest." Rahul complained.

At that moment, the bush in front of them begins to move as a bug pokemon comes out. It's not just any bug pokemon though it's a Caterpie, the same one that just stood there when charmander used ember. This also makes Rahul very nauseous once he notices it.

He continued, "UGH WHY DOES THIS HAVE TO HAPPEN TO ME?"

Charmander pulls his shirt, "Char Char."

Rahul looks at him, "What is it, Charmander?"

"Charmander." The orange starter pokemon points to Caterpie who slightly moves away, but then looks back at them.

"Mph Mph." The green caterpillar said.

The orange pokemon said, "Charmander Charmander."

"Are you saying we should follow Caterpie?" The dark haired Blaze asked.

Charmander nods, "Char."

Rahul grabs his stuff as he and Charmander follow Caterpie through the forest. However he stays behind Charmander because of his fear of bug pokemon. Although it gets even worse when Caterpie keeps giving Rahul the eye as they continue walking. Then a large tunnel of light surrounds the forest three feet away from them. Without even asking a question, Rahul follows Charmander and Caterpie towards the light. Once they cross through, a city appears below the forest as Rahul realizes they're standing on a cliff.

"No way we made it through the forest to Viridian City." An energetic Rahul said before he looks back at the green caterpillar, "I see you were helping us get out of the forest."

Caterpie nods, "Mph Mph."

A smile appears on Rahul's face as pets it, "Well thank you so much, Caterpie. Come on Charmander let's go."

Charmander nods, "Char."

"Mph Mph." The green caterpillar yells.

Rahul turns around, "What's wrong?"

"Mph Mph." Caterpie said as Rahul noticed a serious look on it's face.

The dark haired Blaze looks surprised, "I see you wanna come with us don't you?"

Caterpie nods as it shoots a string of web at Charmander, "Mph Mph."

"Oh so you wanna battle huh." Rahul takes one of his pokeballs out, "Alright Charmander, you ready for this?"

"Char." The orange reptilian lizard said.

The ten year old boy says, "Okay Charmander use scratch attack, and then follow it up with ember."

"Charmander." Charmander rushes in to scratch Caterpie, "CHAR!"

Large spicules of fire come out from Charmander, but Caterpie manages to hold it off with a large amount of string shot. Suddenly, Rahul recalls back to when the caterpillar first encountered them inside the forest.

"I get it, so that's how Caterpie was unaffected by Charmander." A realized Rahul said as he comes up with another strategy, "Okay Charmander use ember at full power."

Charmander creates a giant spicule of fire while Catpie uses a large amount of string shot again, but it doesn't work the second down. This is because Charmander's ember is at it's max causing the shield of string shot to melt away. As a result, Caterpie gets injured from Charmander's attack.

a grin appears on Rahul's face, "Now go Pokeball."

He throws an empty pokeball as it captures the green caterpillar. However it also begins to wiggle and blinks red for about five seconds before it stops. After that, Rahul grabs the pokeball with an excited look on his face.

"Perfect, I just caught a Caterpie." The dark haired Blaze said.

A happy Charmander said, "Char Charmander."

He looks over at the city before looking back at his first pokemon, "So what do you say we head to the pokemon center when we enter Viridian City."

Charmander nods, "Char."

Rahul gets out his special pokeball, "Alright take a good rest until we get there buddy."

"Charmander." says a cheerful Charmander as it returns to it's pokeball.

Rahul looks over at the city with a grin on his face, "Alright Viridian City here I come."

* * *

**Writing this chapter was great, I haven't had this much fun writing in a longtime, Hope you all are enjoying Blaze so far, and don't worry the next chapter should be up by Wednesday or Thursday. **


	3. First Stop Viridian City

**Author's Note: As I promised the third chapter is up, and again I hope you guys enjoy. **

**Chapter 3: **

**First Stop Viridian City **

After capturing Caterpie who helped Rahul get out of the forest, the dark haired Blaze has now arrived in Viridian City. The first stop he's made is at The Pokemon Center where Charmander and recently caught Caterpie are in recovery. While doing so he uses the computer to contact Professor Oak through the internet.

The screen appears with Professor Oak who is currently feeding Bulbasaur and Squirtle. Once that's taken care of the old man begins to talk with the dark haired ten year old kid about where Rahul is currently at in his journey.

"I see, so you've already made it to Viridian City." Professor Oak said.

Rahul nods, "That's right, but I couldn't have done it without Caterpie's help. You see I kinda got lost along the way, and then Caterpie gave Charmander and I a hand to get out from the forest. Which by the way Caterpie is also the first Pokemon I've caught."

"Already making progress I see, Rahul." says The Professor while petting Bulbasaur and squirtle, who are still eating, "By the way, have you already registered for the Indigo Plateau yet?"

"You know in midst of what happened in the forest, I totally forgot about that." The dark haired Blaze explained to the old man.

Professor Oak says, "Well you better do it right away because that's the only way you'll be able to acquire gym badges in order to enter the Indigo Plateau."

A curious Rahul says, "Sure, but how do I register?"

"Well wait for your pokemon to recover, and then give your pokedex to Nurse Joy. From there she'll hand you a badge pass that way you'll be qualified for taking on gym leaders to acquire the eight badges." The Professor explained.

"Alright I'll keep that in mind, Thanks Professor Oak." Rahul said.

Professor Oak says, "No Problem, and don't forget to keep me updated on your future victories during your journey of a pokemon trainer."

"Of course, see you later Professor." says The dark haired Blaze.

"See you later, Rahul." The Professor said before the screen turns black.

He turns around, and sees a pink double bow haired woman with a emergency hat along with a nurse like clothing. She's also got blue eyes, fair skin, and wears red slippers. That is Nurse Joy, a person who takes care of injured or sick pokemon.

"Oh, Nurse Joy. I was just about to ask you something." The ten year old boy said.

Nurse Joy says, "Sure what is it?"

"I'd like to register for the Indigo Plateau."

"No problem just give me your pokedex that way I can register you." The Nurse said.

"Okay."

Rahul walks up to the counter desk, and hands his pokedex to Nurse Joy. The process takes about two to three minutes before she hands the pokedex, and Rahul's two pokeballs back to him.

"There you go Rahul, you're now registered for the Indigo Plateau, and now you're pokemon are fully recovered." says a sweet toned Nurse Joy.

He takes the Pokeballs and pokedex from her, "Sweet, thank you so much Nurse Joy."

"No problem." The pink haired Nurse said.

He puts his pokedex back in his pocket, and his pokeballs in the backpack before leaving the Pokemon Center. Since he knows there is a gym in Viridian City, that's the first place Rahul stops by to face the gym leader. Although there is a slight problem that happens once he gets to the Viridian Gym.

"WHAT!" The ten year old complained, "The Viridian City gym leader is away. This sucks I was so looking forward to my first gym battle too."

Suddenly a paper flies onto Rahul's face, which he takes a look at after removing it from his face. It's a flier which says, Pokemon Festival at seven o'clock tonight in Viridian City, and there are also a picture of Charmander, Bulbasaur, and Squirtle too.

"Hmph Pokemon Festival." says Rahul who thinks to himself for a minute, "Well I guess it wouldn't hurt to kick back and relax before I head over to the next gym."

At the same time his stomach begins to growl, "Although I could use a place to eat for my stomach to feel happy of course."

Rahul walks around the city to search for a place to eat until he comes across a grand opening of the Crescent's All You Can Eat. It catches his attention because of the sign that says free meal for one person each due to the grand opening. So he walks inside the restaurant, and notices that it's packed. Luckily there are a few empty tables for him to sit, and so he decides to sit at one of them. Rahul takes a look at the menu, to see what kind of food they have. He also notices a menu that's exclusive for Pokemon as well.

"Well isn't this interesting." The dark haired Blaze says as he brings out the two pokeballs, "Alright guys come one out."

Charmander comes out from the special pokeball, "Charmander."

The next is Caterpie, "Mph Mph."

a voice says, "Excuse me."

Rahul looks to the left of his table, "Yes miss."

He looks at the person standing next to him. She has aqua green hair with white highlights, looks around the same age as Rahul, wears a red sleeveless shirt with a yellow short sleeve t-shirt underneath it, a skirt in the fabric of blue jeans, and creme color boots.

"I just wanted to say those two are wonderful pokemon." The aqua green haired girl complimented.

Rahul says, "Oh well thank you very much."

"No problem." She said.

The dark haired Blaze then notices a woman similar to his mom's age. She also has the same hair and eye color as the girl that he is currently talking to.

"LUNA I TOLD YOU TO ASK FOR THE CUSTOMER's ORDER." The older woman yelled, "NOT TO ADMIRE THEIR POKEMON!"

an irritated look appears on her face, "Relax mom, I was just about to get there."

"Alright, you're lucky I'm letting it slide." Luna's mother said.

Luna looks back at Rahul with a sigh, "I'm sorry you had to see that. It's only the grand opening of our restaurant, and she's kinda freaking out about how people will judge the food."

Rahul laughs, "It's all I good, my aunt would totally understand the situation."

"I see, well anyway what would you like to order?" Luna asked.

"I would like to have some mexican rice with cheese enchiladas." The dark haired Blaze said, "A glass of sprite, and two bowls of pokemon food for Charmander and Caterpie."

As she writes down his order, "Alright, I'll be back with those in five minutes."

"Alright."

Five minutes pass by as if it were a second for Rahul. At the same time the aqua green haired girl brings a tray filled with Rahul's order.

"There's you're sprite, your mexican rice with cheese enchiladas." Luna sets his tray and drink in front of him before moving to his pokemon, "And here is the pokemon food for Charmander, and Caterpie."

"Thanks Luna." The dark haired Blaze said.

"No problem uhh..." says a confused look.

He sticks his hand out, "Rahul, Rahul Blaze."

She gives him a handshake, "Well then nice to meet you Rahul."

After that Rahul and his pokemon eat the dishes he ordered for dinner. The first bite alone leaves countless flavors running in their mouths. It didn't taste like a beginner's restaurant, but a restaurant that's been in business for a long time.

"Wow this is amazing." A surprised Rahul said.

a happy Charmander says, "Char."

"Mph Mph." Caterpie agreed.

Rahul smiles at them, "I see you two like your food as well."

Both nod.

At the same time, Luna comes out from the kitchen, "So how did you think of the food? Would you like some more to eat, or maybe a refill on sprite?"

"Oh my god the food was amazing, It's unlike anything I've ever had before." A satisfied Rahul said, "Just ask them?"

Luna looks surprised, "Really?"

"Charmander."

"Mph Mph."

The green haired girl said, "Would that be all?"

"Yes that would be all." The dark haired Blaze said.

Once he leaves the restaurant, Rahul spends a couple hours training Charmander and Caterpie in the fields next to the Viridian Gym. By then the sun begins to set, and the time hit seven o'clock. That's when he remembers the flier of The Pokemon festival. At that moment, Rahul calls back his pokemon before he goes to the festival.

Luckily for him, the festival was taken place all around Viridian City. As he walks around the place, Rahul notices a lot of tents that sell merchandise, as well as activities like Pin the Pidgey, Wacko Weedle, etc. There are also tents where people can grab free snacks, pokemon shaped cookies, cotton candy, tater tots, and fries. A couple of tents is where anyone can get prizes with coins they get from the activities that the person participated in. These tents are scattered in random sections of the city in order to make the event fun in a challenging way. Everything that takes place in The Pokemon Festival lasts from seven o'clock to midnight just so people can have a great time.

"Wow this place is pretty interesting." The dark haired Blaze said before realizing, "I kinda wish Pallet Town had something like this."

Out of nowhere a voice says, "Hey Rahul."

He turns around, and notices Luna running towards him, "Hey Luna."

"How are you doing?" She said.

"Good the festival is kinda interesting." he answered.

Luna says, "I'm guessing it's your first time in Viridian City."

He nods, "Yeah I was hoping to get my first badge at the Viridian Gym."

She says, "How long have you been a trainer for?"

"I've only been a trainer for a day. The Charmander you just saw, I got that from Professor Oak today, and I also just caught Caterpie today."

Luna looks surprised, "You just became a trainer today!"

"That's right, Luna." The dark haired Blaze confirmed.

"UGH! That means you just turned ten today." Luna complained, "I can't believe I have to wait to get my first pokemon."

As they around, "How old are you?"

"Nine and a half, my birthday is on August 24th." Luna said in the same tone.

"That's only seven weeks from now." Rahul said.

Luna says, "Yeah, but it feels so far away, and to tell you the truth, I'm not from this town either Rahul. I just came here with my mom to help my uncle start the business for our family's restaurant here."

"If that's the case then how come you're mom was worrying at the restaurant?" a curious Rahul asked.

"Well It's my mom, she gets a little worried too easily." Luna explained.

The dark haired Blaze says, "I see, well I did kinda wonder why you were serving the customers order at your family's restaurant."

"It's only temporary, at least until my uncle hires people in the next couple days." The green haired girl continued as she notices a tent with several pokemon shaped sugar cookies, and an Coca Cola ICEE, "Say do you wanna grab a sugar cookie and Coca Cola ICEE?"

"Sure." A carefree Rahul said.

Rahul and Luna head over to the tent to get two free pokemon sugar cookies, and a medium Coca Cola ICEE for each of them. Then they sit by a bench next a Wacko Weedle activity. Both were enjoying the festival as they did a few activities together like Pin The Pidgy, Beedrill Stinger, to have fun, and because it's Rahul's first time in Viridian City.

_Two hours later... _

"Wow that was insane, I haven't had that much fun in a long time." Rahul said.

Luna says, "I'm glad you did."

A tired Rahul starts to rub his eyes, "Now if only I get to spend the night somewhere."

"I could ask my uncle to let you sleepover before you head over to Pewter City tomorrow." Luna said.

"That would help alot." The dark haired Blaze said, "Thanks Luna."

"No problem." says a slightly tired Luna.

* * *

**I know the chapter was a little lengthy, but the reason behind it was for the sake of storytelling with Rahul and his journey as a Pokemon Trainer. As far as the next chapter goes, it should be up by either Friday or Saturday. **


	4. Encounter with a Legend

**Author's Note: As promised, here is Chapter 4, hope you guys enjoy.**

**Chapter 4: **

**Encounter with a Legend**

It was only nine thirty once Rahul finished eating breakfast at his new friend's uncle's place, where he spent the night in Viridian City. Now he is about to say his farewells to Luna, her mother, and her uncle, before he goes to Pewter City.

"Thank you very much for letting me stay here." The dark haired Blaze said.

Her mother says, "It's no problem, Rahul."

Luna's uncle, the one with, brown hair, gray eyes, and a green shirt, and blue jeans, says, "Yes you can always come here whenever you come back to Viridian City."

He scratches his head with an embarrassing look, "I'll be sure to keep that in mind."

"Hey Rahul, my family would like you to have this." The aqua green haired girl hands him a bowl with a foil wrapped around it.

Rahul takes the foil plate from her, "Well thank you everyone."

They all say, "No problem."

Luna sticks her hand out, "By the way, good luck with your journey as a Pokemon Trainer, Rahul."

He gives her a handshake back, "Thanks Luna."

After that, Rahul leaves Viridian City and heads into The Viridian Forest for his next stop to Pewter City. It's important for him to there because of Pewter Gym, a place where Rahul can get his first gym badge. That way he'll only have seven badges to deal with in order to enter Indigo Plateau. However, he'll have to deal with the forest first before worrying about his first gym battle in Pewter City.

"To think I was glad about getting away from the forest." says an unhappy Rahul before he gets his pokeball out, "Wait a minute, I could use Caterpie again, but at the same time I don't wanna always rely on my pokemon for shortcuts."

He puts his pokeball back, and begins to walk into the forest on his own. At the same time he notices a pink pokemon fly past him for a split second, before disappearing. This begins to leave Rahul confused about something.

"What was that?" He asked himself before hearing a couple people talk somewhere in the Viridian Forest, "I wonder."

Rahul begins to walk slowly through the forest, until he notices a few people wearing black sweats, gray cloves, gray boots, and black shirt with a red R in the center. He overhears them talking to somebody through a laptop. Rahul also see the pink pokemon he saw earlier which is trapped in a sphere that prevents it from leaving. The conversation that Rahul hears is about the pink pokemon. Their mission was to capture it in order to create a copy of clones, and destroy the original.

A shocked Rahul says, "Destroy?"

One of them says, "Did you hear something?"

The other nods, "Yeah it must've come from the bushes."

"Now's my cue to hide." says The dark haired blaze he climbs up.

Someone grabs him, "Where do you think you're going?"

He turns around as somebody kicks him out of the bushes. That's when the four other people turn around with aggravated expressions on their face. Rahul looks over at the person that kicked him out, and he also wears the same uniform as them.

"What's this?" one of them asked.

He says, " I caught him spying on us while hiding in the bushes."

"How dare you?" The other one said.

"No I'm not gonna let you destroy any pokemon on my watch." The dark blaze said.

One of the other members laughs, "You're just a kid."

Rahul gets up, "So it's not like that's gonna stop me." He grabs both of his Pokeballs out, "Now I choose you, Charmander and Caterpie."

Both of his pokemon out from the pokeballs.

"Charmander."

"Mph Mph."

The members say, "Okay so you wanna play that game, then go Zubat."

They throw their pokeballs as four blue bat like pokemon, with pointed ears with purple insides and a mouth with four fangs, appear before them.

"A Zubat." says Rahul as he takes out his Pokedex.

The Pokedex says, "Zubat the bat Pokemon, it prefers dark places like caves, and uses it's ultrasonic waves to attack."

As he puts him up his Pokedex, "Alright Charmander use Ember, and Caterpie use String Shot."

"Mph Mph." Caterpie yelled as it released a chunk of web at Zubat.

"Char..." The orange reptilian lizard releases a large scorch of intense flames instead of spicules like it did earlier.

Rahul looks surprised, "Charmander did you just learn, Flamethrower?"

Charmander nods, "Charmander."

The members say, "Zubat use supersonic."

"Kekeke." The Zubat yelled as it releases loud sound waves from it's mouth.

This causes both Charmander and Caterpie's attack to backfire as they cover their ears. However the ten year old kid also covers his ears due to the supersonic from Zubat. Right then and there, the four people have an advantage to tie Rahul and his pokemon. That is until the flame on Charmander's tail grows as he releases a massive amount of flame at both the people and Zubat, which disrupts their supersonic.

"Awesome that was great Charmander." The dark haired blaze said, "Alright now use ember and then follow it up with flamethrower."

Charmander nods, "Charmander."

The orange reptilian lizard attacks the Zubat with ember and flamethrower. When the two moves make contact with the Zubat, they fall to the ground unconscious, which leaves an unsatisfied taste in the group's mouth.

"Why you little twit." The aggressive person said.

A grin appears on Rahul's face, "Now Caterpie use string shot."

The green caterpillar uses its string of web to tie up the four people with R's on their shirts. Due to this, each one of them collapses on the ground, and to make sure they don't talk, Rahul tells Caterpie to web up their mouths as well.

"Well atleast we were able to stop them." The dark haired Blaze said.

Charmander nods, "Char."

"Mph Mph." Caterpie also nods as it glows.

Charmander looks surprised, "Charmander?"

"Is that what I think it is?" says a surprised Rahul.

The glowing green caterpie changes into a green chrysalis, "Metapod."

a surprised Rahul opens his pokedex, "Metapod the bug pokemon, Metapod is the evolved form of Caterpie, and it's vulnerable to attack while its shell is soft, exposing its weak and tender body."

"Wow my caterpie just involved into a Metapod." An energetic Rahul said.

A happy Charmander says, "Char."

"Alright Metapod return." says Rahul who takes his pokeball out.

"Metapod." The chrysalis Pokemon said as it return to it's pokeball.

Rahul and Charmander look back at the pink pokemon trapped inside the container. Then the two of them give each other a nod as they unlock the container trapping it. Both look closely at the pink pokemon, Its snout is short and wide and it has triangular ears and large, blue eyes. It has three-fingered paws, large feet with oval markings on the soles, and a long, thin tail ending in an ovoid tip. This pokemon is also levitating on air.

"I wonder what this pokemon is." A curious Rahul take's out his pokedex again.

The pokedex opens, "Mew the psychic pokemon, It is so rare that many experts have claimed it as a mirage. However only a few people have ever seen it. Mew is also considered one of the legendary pokemons."

"A legendary pokemon?" a surprised The dark haired Blaze said.

"Char?" A surprised Charmander said.

One of the people come inside, "Hey you stop right there."

"Mew." The pink pokemon touches Rahul and Charmander.

At the same time, Mew, Charmander, and Rahul appear outside the forest. This comes as a big surprise to Rahul and Charmander. The pink pokemon smiles, pokes them in the forehead, and laughs playfully.

"Hey what was that for?" Rahul complained.

"Charmander." The orange reptilian lizard agreed.

Mew hovers around them as it's tail points to the sign behind Rahul and Charmander. It comes to his surprise when he looks at the name, _Pewter City. _

"No way we're in Pewter City already!" A surprised Rahul said.

Mew nods, "Mew."

Rahul takes out the special pokeball, "Alright Charmander get some rest."

"Char." says Charmander as it returns to the pokeball.

The pink pokemon says, "Mew."

Rahul looks up in the air as he puts his pokeball back. He watches Mew fly there into the sky as it waves a goodbye with a smile on it's face.

A smile appears on Rahul's face, "Thanks again for getting me to Pewter City, Mew."

* * *

**Interesting**** enough I had this chapter already set to go a few days before now, but I wanted this chapter to have a couple unique feel as the other chapters have had. The next chapter should be up by either Monday or Tuesday. **


	5. The First Gym Battle

**Author's Note: Originally there was suppose to be something in between the last chapter and this one, but I decided to scrap it because the idea wasn't going anywhere for the story material. **

**Chapter 5:**

**The First Gym Battle **

Thirty minutes has passed since Rahul and Charmander were teleported to Pewter City thanks to the help of the legendary pokemon Mew. To avoid wasting time, He stops by the Pokemon Center in order for Charmander and Metapod to recover from the supersonic that the four zubat used back in the Viridian Forest. However he soon bumps into a bird while running out of control.

"dgy dgy." The bird Pokemon complained.

Rahul scratched his head, What was that?" then he looks up noticing a bird pokemon, "Hey it's a Pidgy."

The dark haired Blaze gets out his pokedex as it opens, "Pidgy the bird pokemon, it uses it's wings to flap at ground level to kick up blinding sand. Pidgy is also a common sight in forests and in the woods."

"Okay then." Rahul takes out his special pokeball, "I choose you, Charmander."

The pokeball opens as a white glow turns to charmander, "Char."

"Okay Charmander use ember." The dark haired Blaze ordered.

Charmander nods, "Charmander."

Pidgy uses it's wings to move currents to relinquish it's fire, "Dgy."

It also causes Charmander to move back a bit, "Char."

"Charmander stay strong, and use flamethrower." a confident Rahul said.

"Char. Charmander." The orange reptilian lizard said as it releases a large amount of flame from it's mouth.

"Dgy!" The bird pokemon yelled as it tried to use it's wings again, but nothing works. This causes Charmander's attack to work as Pidgy falls to the ground unconscious, "Pi...dgy."

Rahul throws an empty pokeball, "Now go Pokeball."

The pokeball turns Pidgy into red energy as it becomes absorbed within itself. That's when the pokeball starts to wobble and glow red for ten seconds. After that, it comes to a complete stop as Rahul grabs the pokeball with a grin.

"Awesome, I just caught a Pidgy." an energetic Rahul yelled.

a happy Charmander says, "Char. Charmander."

He puts away his newly captured Pidgy and grabs the special pokeball, "Alright, Charmander get some rest when we get to the Pokemon Center."

Charmander nods as it returns to it's pokeball, "Char."

Rahul spends the next couple hours at the Pokemon Center, in order to wait for his pokemon heal. Especially his most recent pokemon, Pidgy. What comes to his surprise is that Nurse Joy is also there. It leaves him confused like the time when Caterpie withstood Charmander's ember in Viridian Forest.

"Wow Nurse Joy, you work here too." A surprised Rahul said.

She looks embarrassed, "Oh you must've mistook for my sister from the pokemon Center in Viridian City."

"Oh, that's cool I didn't know you had a sister." The clueless Blaze said.

Nurse Joy says, "Actually the truth is, each individual Nurse Joy in The Kanto Region is either a cousin or a sibling of mine."

"That's kinda cool." says a slightly twitched Rahul.

The red haired Nurse says, "Yeah although it can get a bit tiresome working here from time to time, but I'm guessing you're here to heal your pokemon."

"Yup."

Nurse Joy takes Rahul's Pokemon with her to the medical room. While waiting or time to stall, he decides to call his mother back from Pallet Town. Like Professor Oak, Rahul uses the internet to contact his mother from home. The webcam turns on as his mother appears to cooking something, and looks at her son.

"Hey honey, how are you doing?" A smiling Sonia asked.

Rahul says, "I'm doing great mom, infact I've already caught two pokemon, One of them already evolved, and get this I saw a legendary pokemon in the forest."

"A legendary pokemon huh, which one did you see?"

The dark haired blaze thinks back to his encounter with the dark uniform guys, and the pink legendary pokemon Mew. He lets his mother know about everything that happened in the Viridian Forest, and it leaves her pretty surprised.

"You got through the forest because of Mew!" His mother said.

He nods, "That's right Mom, Mew really came through to me."

"Well since you're calling from Pewter City, I'm guessing you're gonna go for the gym." The boy's mother said.

Rahul realizes, "Yeah that's right, I completely let that slide my mind."

She laughs, "Well then, take care of yourself Rahul and good luck with your first gym battle."

"Don't worry I will Mom." He waved by to Sonia before the computer screen went blank. After he realizes that Nurse Joy is calling his name multiple names. That's when he walks up to her at the counter desk, "Oh sorry about that, Nurse Joy."

"It's no problem, here you go." She passes Rahul his three pokeball, "Your pokemon all fully healed."

"Wow thank you so much."

"Pleasure is all mine."

Once his business at The Pokemon Center came to an end, Rahul heads straight for the Pewter City Gym to challenge the gym leader. Luckily for him it only takes him about ten to fifteen minutes to get there. The building appears to be warehouse, but the front entrance seems to have been designed with thousands of rock layers. When he enters the gym, and walks through the hallway to the battlefield room, Rahul notices a lot of rocks surrounding the area. At the same time he notices two identical men with brown spiky hair, black eyes, and a small tan. One of them wears a yellow sleeveless T-shirt, with jeans, and the other one wears a green shirt with a black and green sleevless vest with a pair of jeans. Both of them look at the ten year old kid with the pokemon beanie.

"Hey there, can we help you?" The older man asked.

Rahul nods in excitement, "Yes I've come here to challenge the Pewter City Leader."

"A gym battle aye." He said in a cheerful mood, "Why, it has been a while since we've had a Pokemon Trainer come here and challenge us."

The other one says, "Dad I think you should take a break, I mean it's been a while since I've fought a Pokemon Trainer myself."

He nods, "If that's what you to do Brock, then go for it."

"Thanks." Brock said before walking up to the battlefield, "Alright, are you up for the Gym Battle uh.. sorry I didn't quite catch your name."

The dark haired Blaze says, "Of course, my name is Rahul Blaze, and I come from Pallet Town."

The gym leader looks surprised, "Pallet Town, do you happen to know Ash Ketchum by chance?"

"Sorta, but I do know his mom." Rahul said.

Brocks says, "I see so do you wanna get this battle started?"

"Of course I would." says an psyched Rahul.

The gym leader's father says, "Alright I'll be the referee. The match between Rahul from Pallet town and Brock the gym leader is about to begin. Each person will use only three Pokemon, and the battle will be over when all three of that person's pokemon have been defeated. Now begin the gym battle."

an excited Rahul takes out his pokeball, "Now let's get things started. I choose you, Metapod."

The pokeball releases white energy that turns into a green chrysalis, "Metapod."

A smile appears on the Gym Leader's face, "Alright then, Steelix come on out."

He throws a Pokeball as a similar white energy shapes into a giant snake like figure. Then it appears to be a made up of rocks with several points sticking out from it's body. The head seems to be made up of large, wide jaw with sets of large square teeth inside. Along it bottom jaw are ridges.

"Goah." The rock snake like Pokemon said as it appeared on the field.

"Metapod. Metapod said as it focuses its attention towards Brock's Steelix. Who is also doing the same thing to Rahul's Metapod.

"Alright, Metapod use tackle on Steelix." Rahul ordered.

"Metapod." The green chrysalis said it charged towards Steelix.

Brock says, "Now Steelix use bind then smash Metapod to the ground."

"Goah." Steelix yelled as it grabbed Metapod, then slammed it to the ground.

A worried Rahul says, "Oh no Metapod."

The slight dust covers up as Metapod appears on the ground with it's eyes swirling. It leaves Rahul unsatisfied with what just happened.

"Metapod is unable to battle." Brock's father raises the red flag.

a confident Brock says, "So what Pokemon are you gonna use next?"

Rahul's hand turns into a fist, _"He just took down Metapod in one move. I guess facing a gym leader was gonna be harder than I thought. On top of that I've only been to catch two pokemon including the one I got from Professor Oak. What pokemon should I use to take down Steelix, and the other two pokemon that's in store for me?"_

* * *

**Yup that's write you guys, the massive cliffhanger is here. Haha don't worry the next chapter will be up either this Thursday or Friday. **


	6. Countering Rock Types

**Author's Note: I ****apologize for the late release guys, extended family from outta town just moved in, and I've been helping them since. However now I'm back to continue writing Blaze. **

**Chapter 6: **

**Countering Rock Types**

A few minutes after Metpod was defeated by Brock's Steelix, Rahul thinks clearly on what his next pokemon will be. He draws both of them to decide, but then he remembers something that Professor Oak told him before he became a trainer. "_To win a pokemon battle you must determine what attribute pokemon your opponent will use, but keep in mind attribute types won't mean you'll win the battle. It just means you'll have the advantage in that battle. Always keep that in mind, Rahul." _At an instant Rahul makes up his mind as he holds his pokeball towards Metapod.

"Metapod return." The dark haired Blaze said as he withdrew his pokeball, and brought out his second pokeball, "Alright Charmander I choose you."

Rahul throws the pokeball as Charmander appears, "Char."

"Interesting choice, Rahul." A confident Brock said, "But it's not gonna change anything. Now Steelix go ahead and use Iron Tail."

Steelix's Tail glows as it aims for Charmander, "Goah!"

"Quick Charmander dodge it, and use headbutt." Rahul said.

The orange reptilian lizard dodges Steelix's attack, and uses headbutt causing him to fall to the ground while Charmander continues to do so.

"Steelix get shake Charmander off your head." The rock Gym Leader.

"Goah." The steel snake Pokemon yelled as it gets Charmander off it's head causing him to fly before hitting the ground.

Before he does, "Perfect, now use Flamethrower."

"Charmander." He nodded as it released a large flame from it's mouth.

"Quick use hyper beam." Brock demanded.

Steelix yells, "Goah." as it's attack makes contact with flamethrower. Only for it to be overwelmed by the extent of Charmander's move. This also causes Steelix to be critically injured as it's head hits the ground.

A surprised Brock says, "Oh no Steelix."

"Go..ah." says a swirly eyes Steelix.

Brock's father raises the flag, "Steelix is unable to battle."

"Steelix return." says Brock who returns Steelix to it's pokeball, "You did great out there. Rahul I'm impressed you've raised him well."

The dark haired Blaze is surprised, "Woah."

The rock gym leader takes out his second pokeball, "Don't get too excited yet, this gym battle still continues. Now Geodude I choose you."

Brock throws his second pokeball as a gray boulder pokemon, with a bulging, rocky eyebrows trapezoidal brown eyes, and muscular arms with five-fingered hands, appears on the field facing Charmander.

"Geo Geodude." The boulder pokemon said.

A interested Rahul says, "A Geodude huh, alright Charmander use ember."

"Char.." Charmander nods as it releases tiny fire spicules at Geodude, "Charmander!"

Brock yells, "Dodge it and use tackle."

"Geo." Geodude dodges, and heads straight to Charmander, "Geodude."

Rahul yells, "Charmander use tail whip."

"Charmander.." Charmander whips Geodude with it's tail, and then releases flamethrower using it's own move causing Geodude to faint.

"Geodude is unable to battle." The referee raises the flag.

Brock stick his pokeball out, "Alright Geodude take a nice long rest."

"Wow I can't believe it we've already taken down two of the gym leader's pokemon." An energetic Rahul sticks his hands out, "Charmander give me a high five."

a cheerful Charmander high fives Rahul, "Charmander."

a grin appears on Brock's face, "Alright Rahul, I've let you had enough fun already, but now it's time I get serious. Golem I choose you."

Brock throws his final pokeball as a turtle-like bipedal Pokémon with plated, and green rocks shell, appears on the field. At that moment Charmander starts to worry.

"What the..." A surprised Rahul said.

Brock says, "You may have defeated my first two pokemon, but Golem is in another class of it's own. One that you've never seen before."

"Alright then Charmander use quick attack." says a confident Rahul.

Charmander charges at Golem with incredible speed.

Brock chuckles, "Ok Golem use Protect."

"Golem." The rock turtle Pokemon creates a shield around itself as Charmander charges.

"Oh no." a worried Rahul said.

Brock says, "Now Golem use Focus Blast."

Golem uses its mental energy to unleash a power and fires it at Charmander, "Golem."

Focus Blast makes a direct hit towards Charmander as it hits the wall behind him. This creates a smokescreen between the two until it clears up.

"Char.. Charmander." The orange reptilian lizard as it pants while barely standing.

This comes as a surprise to Brock, "What!"

Rahul's left with a smile, "Perfect, now Charmander use..."

"Ah..." The rock gym leader said.

His father says, "Woah."

Charmander is surrounded by a fire energy with an enrage look on it's face, like something bad has happened to him. This also leaves Rahul a bit worried when it gives him the evil eye. He then steps back a bit from Charmander as it looks at Golem.

"Ughh Charmander, is everything alright?" A worried Rahul asks.

Brock says, "I've seen this before, It's a move known as Blaze."

"Blaze?" A confused Rahul said.

"Yeah Blaze is a move that activates whenever a fire type like charmander are taken a critical amount of damage. Then the fire that surrounds Charmander strengths only one of it's move, and after that it'll be too exhausted to fight. However seeing the look on Charmander's face shows that it's lost itself." The rock gym leader explained.

the enraged Charmander looks back at Rahul, "Charmander."

The dark haired Blaze notices a wink from him, "Alright then, Charmander use Flamethrower full power."

Charmander nods, "Char.. Charmander!"

The flame from Charmander's mouth doubles in size at targets Golem.

Brock yelled, "Golem use Rollout."

"Golem." says the rock turtle pokemon as it turns into a bowl, and makes contact with the enraged Charmander's flamethrower. However he is completely overwhelmed by the strength of the reptilian lizard's move. This also causes a small dust to surround the field leaving both Brock and Rahul wondering about them. Then it begins to clear up as an Charmander and Golem are still standing.

Charmander pants, "Charmander."

"Goe..lm." says an exhausted Golem as he falls to the ground.

'Oh no Golem." A shocked Brock said.

Golem appears on the ground with it's swirling eyes, "Golem."

"Golem is unable to battle." Brock's father raises the fun, "The victory goes to Rahul Blaze from Pallet Town."

The ten year old appears surprised, "Did I really just win?"

Charmander nods, "Char."

He gets excited and bends to Charmander, "Woah great job Charmander."

His pokemon high fives him, "Charmander."

Rahul pets Charmander's head, "I couldn't have done it without you."

"Hey Rahul." says The gym leader who walks up to him, "I must say that was one battle I'll never be able to forgot."

The dark haired Blaze gets up, "Aw it was Charmander that did most of the work."

A smile appears on his face, "Well I'd like to present you with this, the Boulder Badge."

Brock draws out a steel rocky octagon to the starter trainer. Rahul couldn't believe what was in his eyes as he takes the badge from the rock gym leader. Charmander also surprised when he looks at the badge too.

"Wow I can't believe it." An amazed Rahul said, "I'm holding my first victory badge in my hand this is super awesome."

Brock laughs, "So which gym do you plan on heading to next, Rahul?"

"Well I do know that Cerulean City is the next place to stop since that's where the closest gym is located for me atleast." Rahul explained.

"Cerulean City huh." An interested Brock said.

Rahul is left lost, "What's up?"

"Oh there's an old friend of mine in Cerulean City. So if you happen to run into her then let her know that Brock hasn't forgotten about his friend." The gym leader requested.

The dark haired Blaze nods, "Sure thing."

Brock gives Rahul a handshake, "Best of luck on your journey, Rahul."

He gives him a handshake back, "Thanks Brock."

"Charmander." The orange reptilian lizard nods.

A smile appears on Rahul's face as he draws out his pokeball, "Alright Charmander take a nice long rest."

Charmander goes into his pokeball, and Rahul withdraws it. From here, the ten year old pokemon trainer leaves Pewter City, and says his goodbyes to The gym leader, Brock and his father. While walking, Rahul notices that there is a cave he has to cross in order to get to his next destination.

He takes out his map and see's the cave between Pewter City and Cerulean City, "Caves have never been my strong suit, but I'll do whatever I can to get there to challenge the Gym Leader of Cerulean City."

Rahul puts the map back in his backpack, and enters the cave.

* * *

**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, a lot was running through my mind while i was writing it. The next chapter will be up after the semester is over due to testing season (finals coming up). **


	7. Coming to Aid

**Author's Note: It's been a long time guys, but I'm finally done with finals so you know what that means. I've enjoyed reading the reviews you guys have sent me while I was away, and as a gift for my return here is the long waited chapter you've been waiting to read.**

**Chapter 7:**

**Coming to Aid**

At first, the ten year old boy thought he needed to use the flashlight from his backpack in order to make his way through the cave. However, those expectations dropped when he sees light from weird silver stones to lighten up the place. This really threw him off because of the preparation that his mother spent before Rahul left Pallet Town. On the other hand, he's actually glad not to use the flashlight just incase the battery died.

Rahul was walking for a couple hours before taking a break by the pond of water that flows from the top of a tiny opening. Another reason is because he emptied the water bottle that his mother left for him in his backpack. The cave maintained a very humid temperature at first, but after forty-five minutes Rahul need to drink in order to keep himself from passing out. Luckily, this spot was great for him to stop in order to refill his water bottle, and to keep him hydrated. He laid on the cave's floor after spending twenty minutes drinking water due to dehydration.

"Alright, I think that's enough resting for now." The dark haired blaze stands up once more, "It's about time that I continued the path to Cerulean City."

Somebody yells, "Is anybody there?"

"That sounds like it's coming from..." Rahul faces the right direction of the cave, "Up ahead."

The voice continued, "Anybody there?"

"I'm coming." The ten year old said as he began to ran.

The pokemon trainer continued to run as the voice called for help. Except there was one slight problem that he had to deal with. An army of ten bipedal pink pokemon with chubby, vaguely star-shaped bodies. That's Rahul takes the pokedex out from his right pocket.

"Alright, now let's see who these pokemon are?" The dark haired Blaze as his pokedex automatically opens.

The pokedex says, "Clefairy the fairy pokemon. Clefairy's got a cute appeal, and they are difficult and rare to find."

Rahul puts his pokedex, "Aright then... huh?"

The ten year old notices something different about the Clefairy that are standing in front of him. Instead of their eyes being blue, they depict a glowing red color with an evil expression on their face. This leaves him wondering as he draws out the flame designed pokeball his father made.

"Wait those Clefairy look a little different from the one in the pokedex." says a confused Rahul.

The clefairy glare at him, "CLEFAIRY!"

"Alright." The dark haired blaze throws his pokeball, "I choose you, Charmander."

a red energy releases, and the orange lizard appears, "Char."

"CLEFAIRY!" The army of Clefairy yelled.

"Charmander" a calmed Charmander said.

Rahul says, "Charmander use ember."

Charmander yawns, "Charmander."

"Clefairy." The pink chubby pokemon continued.

Charmander gets hit by the Clefairys hands, "Cha..."

Swirls replace charmander's eyes, irritating Rahul, "Ugh! Charmander return."

The ten year old brings out his pokeball, as Charmander turns into a red energy that becomes absorbed by the customized pokeball. Then, he looks at the other two pokeball in his head, and at the Clefairy army.

A grin appears on his face, "Alright, this may be your first time, but I choose you Pidgy."

He throws the pokeball as the red energy changes into Pidgy, "Dgy."

The bird pokemon hovers back to peck Rahul's forehead, "I didn't say attack me, attack them instead, Pidgy."

"Dgy." Pidgy looks back to flap it's wings towards the Clefairy army.

Rahul notices the powerful strength from Pidgy pushing the army of clefairy flying back. He also notices that the Clefairy army manage to hit the back of the wall, and fall unconscious to the bottom of the ground from where he stands.

"Excellent work Pidgy, now return." a confident Rahul said.

"Dgy." The bird pokemon nodded as it returned to it's pokeball.

The voice said, "Please somebody help."

He continues running straight to an edge that leads to a lower level with the Clefairy knocked unconscious due to Pidgey's powerful attack. There is also a person sitting helplessly with a worried expression near a wounded Sandshrew.

"Did somebody call for help?" The ten year old asked.

The person said, "Yes, but..."

Before she could finish her sentence, Rahul jumps from the edge to the lower level by landing on his foot. Luckily he didn't sustain any injuries because the lower level wasn't too deep. The ten year old boy runs up to the girl with the injured Sandshrew, and looks very agitated towards Rahul.

The girl's got sparkly green eyes, short silky cerulean neck length hair. She's also wearing a white t-shirt, with a happy bulbasaur surrounded by millions of leaves, and a pair of blue jeans. He also notices that she's around the same age as him too.

"What was that?" The blonde asked.

Rahul scratches his head, "You called for help."

"You didn't have to make an entrance like that. I mean there were a row stairs that lead down here over there." The girl explained.

Rahul looks behind him, "I guess I didn't notice them."

She sighs, "Anyway, I need your help. My sandshrew just got defeated badly."

"Well atleast tell me what happened first." The dark haired Blaze suggested.

The girl explained, "I began heading in this cave for a few days now, and I didn't run into anything. All of the Clefairys, Zubats, Geodudes, and Paras were doing absolutely great. Actually they're more like friends to me because I run errands for my family from Cerulean City to Pewter City, but for some reason the Zubat were starting to act weird. Then the Geodudes, Paras, and the Clefairys eyes began to glow red, and attacked me, but I sent out Sandshrew to attack. Though the Clefairy used disarming voice and then combined it with double slap continuously until it fell unconscious."

"That's what just happened to my Charmander." says a surprised Rahul.

She looks confused and focuses at the pink pokemon, "Wait then the Clefairy..."

"I used Pidgy to attack them with gust." The dark haired Blaze interrupted.

The girl thinks, "Well anyway, do you happen to have anything that can help my Sandshrew."

Rahul sets his backpack and opens it, "Well I do have this thing. It can heal a pokemon whenever they're injured. Though I don't know if it's very effective."

She takes the potion from Rahul,and gives it to her pokemon, "Here sandshrew have some of this, it'll make you feel better."

Sandshrew barely opens it's mouth to chew on the potion, "Sandshrew."

A relieved look appears on her face, "It's working."

"That's a relief." says a calm ten year old kid.

Sandshrew gets up on his feet with a smile, "Sandshrew."

"You're okay." The azure haired girl hugged her Sandshrew.

Rahul sighs, "At least he's fine."

She looks back at Rahul with a realization, "Oh sorry for not introducing myself, my name is Sky um..."

"Is something wrong?" He asked.

Sky shakes her head, "It's kinda embarrassing once I say my last name."

"It's okay, I won't laugh."

The girl nods, "It's blue, My full name is Sky Blue."

Rahul looks impressed, "I don't think it's embarrassing, if you ask me it's quite actually a unique name."

"Oh well thanks uh..." says a confused Sky.

He sticks out her hand, "Rahul, Rahul Blaze."

"Well thanks for helping, Rahul." Sky gives him a handshake.

The dark haired Blaze scratches his the back of his head, "Don't mention it."

"Oh by the way." Sky takes out a gold diamond like item from her pocket, "You said that Charmander was knocked out from the Clefairy, so I figured I'd help you. It's the least I can do after what you did for Sandshrew."

The armadillo pokemon nodded, "Sandshrew."

"Well thank you." a smiling Rahul throws his custom pokeball, "Alright buddy come out."

The orange reptilian lizard appears from the pokeball with a slightly unconscious phase. It's more awake then it was after being defeated by Clefairy, but Charmander appears rather dizzy since it hasn't fully recovered yet. That's what Rahul could tell after bringing out his starter pokemon.

"Char..." The orange reptilian lizard barely spoke.

Rahul puts the item in his mouth, "Take this buddy, it'll help you get better."

Charmander munches on the item that Rahul place in his mouth. It does make him less dizzy except he appears exhausted now. The ten year old kid knows that the revive wasn't gonna be enough to heal him completely.

"He's not healed a hundred percent." says a disappointed Blaze.

Sky says, "At least your Charmander is okay."

Rahul says, "Yeah that is true."

"Sand." The yellow armadillo pokemon looks to the side.

Sky asks, "What is it?"

Charmander points, "Charmander."

"Oh no." says a worried dark haired Blaze.

Sky looks annoyed, "Oh come on, not again."

Rahul, Sky, and their pokemon notice the Clefairy getting back up, but this time their eyes glow purple just instead of red. The Clefairy army also use their voice to prevent Charmander and Sandshrew from using any moves. A grin appears on both, Rahul's and Sky's face as they stand strong.

"Oh no, not this time." a struggling Rahul yelled, "Charmander use Ember."

An irritated Sky yells, "Sandshrew use rollout."

The orange reptilian spits specks of fire, "CHARMANDER!"

"SANDSHREW!" The yellow armadillo yelled as it rolled towards the clefairy.

"Now finish it up with slash." Both trainers yelled.

The two pokemon tag teamed their attacks against the clefairy until their eyes swirled. Both of them appear relieved once again, and give each other a high five. Rahul and Sky also give each other a high five until they notice one Clefairy barely standing.

"Oh come on." The dark haired Blaze complained.

Sky stops him, "Wait look closely."

Rahul notices that Clefairy's glowing eyes revert back to their normal color. It then passes out immediately just like it's fellow companions. However, the two trainers leave themselve to question something.

"Okay that was weird." says The ten year old boy.

"Yeah, but my thing is why were the Clefairy being controlled?" The cerulean girl asked.

Rahul says, "I think the better question is, who controlled the Clefairys."

"Yeah, odds are Zubat, Geodude, and Paras are still under the control from this thing." says a worried Sky.

The dark haired Blaze says, "Well what should we do?"

The blonde thinks before looking at another path to the left of their position. It's almost similar to the one that Rahul used when he heard Sky call out for help. She even snaps in front of his face to grab his attention.

"Hey, are you gonna stand there?" asks an annoyed Sky.

an clueless Rahul looks embarrassed, "Yeah let's get to the bottom of this."

"Yeah come on Sandshrew." The blonde said in a gentle tone.

Rahul says, "You too Charmander."

"Sand." The yellow armadillo nodded.

The orange reptilian nodded, "Charmander."

Rahul and his new friend, Sky begin to walk further away with their pokemon. They each hope to get to the bottom of why the pokemon in the cave are possessed. Question they have is, "Where are we gonna find this thing that's controlling the pokemon in the cave?"

* * *

**It took about thirty minutes for me to decide how I wanted Rahul to go through the cave, and what kinda obstacle he'll have to go through before reaching the next gym. Don't worry the story isn't gonna stay in the cave for five or so chapters, for some of you thinking, but it will get interesting from here. The next chapter will be out either Monday or Tuesday, and as always thanks for reading. **


	8. Metamorphosis

**Author's Note: Here's the next chapter of Blaze, surprisingly I needed to rewrite it a couple times, and saw that it dragged on compared to the previous chapters. So I figured to make sure everything was check before I let you guys enjoy the chapter as you have in the past. **

**Chapter 8: **

**Metamorphosis **

In the beginning, Rahu thought walking through this gave was going to be a pain, but that's because he didn't want to rely on his pokemon. Of course there was also, Sky the girl he found when her Sandshrew got injured. Then there was also the whole mystery behind the Clefairy, like what was possessing them? Or why were they possessed?

That's something that Sky and Rahul kept wondering as we walked through the cave. Except, the temperature in the cave begins to change like crazy. It went from getting dehydrated to a more chilly weather while walking ahead. Both were smart enough to send Charmander and Sandshrew in their pokeballs to avoid it affecting them. He didn't find it really chilly, but Sky was a completely different story. She was shivering like Ice was about to freeze her into a giant sculpture, similar to a painting Rahul saw in Professor Oak's lab. Then, he lent Sky his red striped shirt because she needed something to keep her warm from the cave's sudden chilly weather.

"Thanks, Rahul." says The Cerulean haired girl.

The boy nodded, "Hey don't mention it."

"It's so weird, Mt. Moon's never been like this before." an oblivious Sky said.

Rahul gave her a curious expression, "Mt. Moon?"

"Yeah the cave is only the starting point of Mt. Moon, and based on where we are right now, I'd say that we're probably in the middle of the Mountain already. I mean it's very easy to get lost in here, but since I've been going Cerulean City and Pewter City there have been a few shortcuts I've noticed while my parents, or my older sister send me out on errands. I may have mentioned it before, but I was heading back there before the Clefairy attacked my Sandshrew and I. So again I wanna thank you for helping us, Rahul." The blue haired explained to me.

"No problem, I'll just let you lead the way then." The dark haired Blaze said.

She smirked, "I'm fine with that."

From this point, Sky took the lead from Rahul due her experience of walking through Mt. Mountain. About ten minutes while they were walking, the cave stopped being cold nor was it feeling extremely hot. Instead it was like a humid temperature which made Sky feel alot better as she handed back Rahul's red striped shirt to him. Something was starting to bug him though, it even makes Charmander and Sandshrew come out from there pokeball without Rahul or Sky calling them out.

"That's weird, they shouldn't be coming out on their own like that." says a confused dark haired Blaze.

Sky shakes her head, "Well what if they're sensing something."

"You mean like a warning signal." Rahul said.

"That's probably as close as I can think." The Cerulean haired girl said.

Charmander looks ahead, "Charmander."

"Sandshrew." The yellow armadillo pointed ahead.

Rahul says, "Are you saying it's coming from there?"

"I'm guessing you're sensing it too." Sky said.

Both pokemon nod.

Suddenly a giant roar bursts through the entire place. This also causes everything around the mountain to shake small rock spike shaped to fall from the ceiling. Luckily Rahul and Sky tell their pokemon to use a couple moves to prevent them from landing. Although, things start to get messy once the pokemon appears from the shadows. It's a complete army of fifteen Zubat, Paras, and Geodudes all at the same time. This alone was left Rahul, Sky, and their pokemon nervous about their next objective.

"Alright, Charmander use Flamethrower at full power." a confident Rahul said.

The orange reptilian lizard agreed, "Charmander."

"Sandshrew use rollout." says a determined Sky.

The yellow armadillo turns rolls into a ball, "Sandshrew."

The two pokemon manage to hold their own for a while, but soon they get overwhelmed due to the number of pokemon that stand in the way. Just like the Clefairy they encountered earlier, these pokemon also posses glowing red eyes as well. It even makes Rahul take a few steps back as well as Sky, but that's until an idea crosses his mind when he looks at his other pokeballs.

"Sky, do you happen to have any other pokemon?" he asked.

"No Sandshrew was the only pokemon that I brought with me." Sky said.

a struggling Rahul says, "Well in that case, I choose you Metapod."

the red glowing energy releases from it's pokeball. Then it slowly takes the form of a green chrysalis pokemon. The same one that evolved from Caterpie during their encounter with Team Rocket's attempt to capture Mew.

"Metapod." The green chrysalis said.

Rahul noticed Sky look annoyed, "Metapod? Rahul you do know that Metapod won't be able to do anything against an army of pokemon."

"Well there's something you should know, Sky. When Metapod was still a Caterpie, it created a string shot wall to protect itself from Charmander's ember when I was trying to capture it. So I wouldn't doubt it just yet. Now Metapod use Harden then used tackle." The dark haired Blaze explained.

"Metapod." says The green chrysalis as it's body was engulfed in a gray metallic armor as it began the assault on the army of possessed pokemon.

Charmander and Sandshrew were beginning to look drained. From their against the army of possessed pokemon. Rahul and Sky withdraw those two as Metapod tries to inflict damage onto the pokemon army. However it's just as Sky had predicted, Metapod couldn't withstand against the army. They even manage to surround it until each one charges towards Rahul and Sky.

"Isn't there any other pokemon, you can use?" Sky asked.

Rahul grabs out his other pokeball, "Yeah, but I'm not sure if Pidgy would be.. huh?"

"Metapod." The green chrysalis shot up from the army and glowed.

Sky looks surprised, "No way is Metapod..."

"That's right." The dark haired Blaze interrupted, "It's finally beginning to evolve."

The glowing green chrysalis grew wings from it's sides, and two antennas that stick out of it's head. The newly evolved pokemon even begins to grow a pair of tiny feet near the end, and finally stops glowing. It's got a purple body, black antennas, a light blue snout with two fangs underneath, and large, red compound eyes. Its two pairs of veined wings are white with black accents. It's even got two body segments and four legs. The possessed pokemon army look rather lost by the evolution.

Rahul takes out his pokedex, "Alright now let's see."

"Butterfree the bug pokemon, and the final evolved form of Caterpie. Butterfree's wings are covered with poisonous dust, if you see one flapping then be careful not to inhale any of the released dust." The pokedex explained.

A smile appears on his face, "poisonous dust huh.. Alright, Butterfree use poison powder on the pokemon army."

"Fee." The purple butterfly flapped it's wings releasing the powder onto the army of possesed pokemon.

This causes each of them to react and pass out on the ground. At the same time, Sky throws a couple of berries to each of them while they make their escape from the army. Rahul on the other hand still can't get over what happened to Metapod.

"I gotta say, Butterfree, you were pretty good." Rahul complimented.

Butterfree slowly flapped it's wings, "Fee!"

"That reminds me, Sky why did you leave the oran berries for the pokemon?"

"Well I figured that leaving them poison would end up killing them which in terms mean they'd be able to regain their conscious. So I thought okay when they reach that point, they'll go back to the way they were" she explained.

Rahul nodded, "Sounds like a smart idea."

"Fee!" The purple butterfly nodded.

Sky laughs, "I gotta say though, you're Butterfree was pretty impressive. I take back what I said earlier before it evolving."

"Don't worry about it." says a chilled dark haired Blaze, "At least until we figure out why the pokemon in Mt. Moon are possessed."

Sky begins to think, "That's true, there's gotta be something that can lead us to the source of all this."

Butterfree moves ahead, "Fee," then it looks back at Rahul, "Fee! Fee!"

Rahul says, "Wait did you find the source, Butterfree?"

"Fee!" The purple butterfly nodded as it moved ahead of them.

Rahul and Sky began to run in order to catch up with his first pokemon. Although it doesn't take them too long to catch up with Butterfree as they take a good five to ten minute break before continuing forward.

"Hey just curious, but how long have you had Butterfree?" asks a curious Sky.

The dark haired Blaze says, "Only a few days ago, that's when it was still just a Caterpie, so yeah it's going rather quick."

"Either that, or Caterpie just wanted to grow until it reached it's final evolution stage." The Cerulean Sky interpreted.

Butterfree interrupted, "Fee Fee!"

"Here let's figure out what Butterfree wants us to see." The dark haired Blaze said.

Sky nodded, "Good idea."

Rahul and Sky continued to follow his Butterfree until it came a whole bunch of glowing stones that light up the room. They also slightly notice that a bunch of stone are placed in the center as Geodudes place them up the stairs in a giant stone like jar. Paras and Zubat also manage carry the small stones into the tray as well. The pokemon that are look rather exhausted, but that's until their eyes started to glow red. Rahul and Sky look almost surprised to even witness the source. It even makes Butterfree hide behind Rahul's back while they look completely off guard.

"Did you see what I saw?" says a terrified Sky.

Butterfree noded, "Fee Fee!"

Rahul swallows his saliva, "Yeah, and it didn't look friendly. So instead of charging in, I think we should take one final look at it before we make a move."

* * *

**I didn't really have Metapod evolve into Butterfree this early in the story, but then I remembered that I gave Pidgey a moment to shine in the last chapter, and it made sense to give Metapod the same thing. There needed to be something that neither Charmander, Pidgey, or even Sky's Sandshew couldn't withstand like they did in the last chapter. So I figured an army of 15 Zubat, Paras, and Geodude would give Metapod it's shine in this chapter. The next chapter will be out either Thursday or, Friday and as always thanks for reading. **


	9. The Source

**Author's Note: It took more time then I expected to write this chapter. Truth be told I even had to rewrite the chapter a couple times to make it fit. **

**Chapter 9:**

**The Source **

Rahul, Sky and Butterfree stood in one spot, and hid behind a rock while as the source that's possessing the pokemon in Mt. Moon. It was a pink fog that with sharp teeth with gaseous body, demented red eyes, and giant red claws. This is thing that's keeping Rahul, Sky, and Butterfree hidden behind the rock.

"What is that thing?" The Cerulean girl asked.

"Alright let's see what the pokedex has to say" a curious dark haired Blaze said.

Rahul takes out, and opens his pokedex, "No data."

"No data." says Rahul as he raises his eyebrow.

Sky says, "Well that's great, how are we suppose to defeat a pokemon if we don't have any information about it."

"Do you think it's possible that it's not a pokemon." Rahul said to the confused blue haired Sky, "I mean it's possible that this thing might be something else."

"Come on that's obscured Rahul, Sky said, "I mean it kinda does look like a pokemon."

"Only one way to find out." says an unsure Rahul who looks at his pokemon, "Butterfree, I want you to try using a move to get rid of that thing."

Butterfree nodded, and shot up in the air, "Fee Fee"

Rahul's newly evolved pokemon uses string shot in order to wrap the fog. Unfortunately nothing works as he notices the fog give Butterfree a scary look it's eyes. Though that doesn't allow him to lose his confidence in his once capterpie.

"Alright Butterfree use tackle." The dark haired Blaze said.

"Fee" The purple bug pokemon charged at the fog, but it resulted in the same thing.

Rahul says, "Come one there's gotta be something we can do."

"Use your pokedex to see what moves Butterfree could use." Sky suggested.

"That's a good idea." The pokemon trainer nodded.

He opens the pokedex, "Currently Butterfree can learn poison powder, Tackle, sleep powder, stun spore, and confusion."

"Well we haven't tried confusion." the dark haire Blaze thought.

The Cerulean girl said, "Yeah, but would that work on something like this thing?"

"At this point it's best to try, Sky." Rahul suggested, "Alright Butterfree use confusion."

Butterfree uses it's move on the trainer's command. Just like before nothing seems to be affecting the pink fog with red eyes. Instead butterfree is forced to slam by the wall behind him. It lands right next to Rahul, and looks rather exhausted from that attack. Rahul appears to be focused about it, but Sky snaps her finger at him.

"Hey, don't worry it's not the end yet." Sky said.

Rahul says, "Yeah, but Butterfree doesn't look like it'll do anything if it gets hit with another attack by that thing. So maybe..."

Butterfree shakes it's head, "Fee Fee."

"You still wanna fight don't you?" Rahul said.

"Fee Fee." The purple flying bug type pokemon nodded.

A worried Blaze says, "Yeah, but what if you won't be able to it."

"I say put some faith into it, Rahul." says a confident Sky, "It's possible that Butterfree might have a plan to stop that thing."

The look on his face remained the same, "But I'm not sure, we already twice ya know. I mean unless we..."

"Unless what, Rahul?" The blue haired girl asked.

"I choose you, Charmander, and Pidgy." The dark haired Blaze said confidently.

He threw the two pokeballs in the air, and red energies released from within. One of them took the shape of the orang reptilian lizard, Charmander. The last one takes the shape of a small plump bodied bird, Pidgy. They look a bit lost to see Butterfree standing in front of them. This also causes Rahul and Sky to laugh a little.

Rahul slaps his forehead, "Sorry guys, you remember Metapod, right Charmander."

Charmander nodded, "Char."

"Well it finally evolved into Butterfree." he explained.

"Dgy" The bird pokemon flapped it's wings.

"Fee Fee." The purple bug pokemon also said.

Rahul says, "Oh yeah, you two haven't met. Pidgy this is Butterfree. Butterfree, Pidgy."

"Dgy." Pidgy then sits on top of Rahul's head, and pecks his forehead, "Dgy."

"Oh come on, not at a time like this." Rahul complained.

Sky appears rather lost, "Did something happen between you two?"

"It's a long story." a relieved Rahul said as pidgy got off it's head, "Well atleast now..."

"ATER!" The fog yelled.

A frightened Sky says, "Did that fog just yell?"

"Apparently, I wonder it didn't do that before." The dark haired Blaze thought.

The Cerulean girl takes out her pokeball, "We'll just have to find out ourselves."

"I get what you're doing." a confident Rahul smirked.

Sky nodded, "Exactly, I choose you Sandshrew."

The pokeball releases a red energy that forms into a small armadillo. It then shows the scally like appearance as it looked at the other pokemon. Unlike the others, Sandshrew shows a rather friendly expression towards Rahul's pokemon aside from Charmander since it had already met him before.

"Okay let's do this." Rahul says as he appears before the pink fog.

Sky does the same thing, "My thoughts exactly."

"ATER!" The pink fog shouted once more.

"Okay Charmander use flamethrower, Pidgy use gust, and Butterfree use confusion." The dark haired Blazed commanded.

The Cerulean girl says, "Sandshrew use sand attack."

"Charmander" The orange reptilian releases it's breath of fire.

"Dgy." The bird pokemon flap it's wings creating a powerful move.

Butterfree's eyes glow blue, "Fee Fee."

"Sandshrew." The yellow armadillo uses its claws to throw dirt at the pink fog.

Each of these separate attack from the pokemon take a toll on the fog. At the same time, their combined attacks causes dust to surround the place as it completely absorbs the pink fog. That's when Rahul and Sky notice the thing behind the pink fog. It's a ghost like figure with a round head, a pair of disembodied hands, three pointed fingers, purple gaseous body, and eyes that are large and triangular with small pupils.

"So it was a pokemon after all." says an irritated Sky.

"Yeah but, which one?" A curious Rahul asked as he took out his pokedex.

The pokedex opens with a picture, "Haunter the ghost pokemon. In the darkness, where nothing can be seen, Haunter lurks, silently stalking its next victim."

"Wait, but none of those things have anything to do with The Hunter we're facing now." The blue haired girl said.

He points to the Haunter, "Wait a second look at it's eyes."

"It's eyes are also glowing red." says an observant Sky.

"Yeah that means he's either probably in control too." The dark haired Blaze said.

Sky shakes her head, "Look at it's hands too. they're also glowing red. Which means that this Haunter is using some kind of equivalent of curse."

"If I recall, curse is move that can trap a pokemon within it's nightmare. Which in turn would make the pokemon unable to do a single thing." Rahul explained to them.

"That's true Rahul, but judging by Haunter's hand movement. It's somehow controlling the pokemon in this cave with their own nightmares. Also I can tell because it's in a stand still phase, which would explain why he's not attacking us." The Cerulean girl explained to the pokemon trainer.

Rahul says, "Well if that's the case, then we'll just have to use everything we got."

"You guys know what to do." says a confident Sky.

The four pokemon gave one a nod before they use their signature attacks against the unconscious Haunter. Each of their attacks only show signs of damage to the purple ghost like pokemon. Things go well for Charmander, Pidgy, Butterfree, and Sandshrew until Haunter uses it's hands to stop Pidgy and Charmander from using their moves.

"Well it's conscious now." says an irritated The dark haired Blaze.

"Hey it's still not enough to hold back against the other two."says a determined Sky.

Rahul says, "Okay Charmander use flamethrower, and Butterfree use tackle."

"Char." Charmander releases a breath of fire from it's mouth.

Butterfree charges at Haunter, "Fee"

"HAUNTER!" The ghost pokemon yelled as it stopped Butterfree from making it's move.

Pidgy is able to move again, "Dgy."

"Looks like Haunter can't hold onto more than two pokemon from attacking it." The Cerulean girl realized while witnessing Haunter's move.

"Alright that's what I'm talking about, Okay Pidgy use Gust, and Charmander if you can, try to use Flamethrower at full power." The dark haired Blaze said with in enthusiasm.

The flying bird pokemon flaps it's wings, "Dgy Dgy."

"Char.." The orange reptilian struggles until, "MANDER!"

The two moves from Pidgy and Charmander manage to land a direct hit on Haunter, which causes it fall the ground. The purple ghost barely gets up on it's feet after Rahul commands Butterfree to use tackle, and Sky commands Sandshrew to uses rollout.

"Alright that's great." says an energetic Rahul, "Wait if I can catch that Haunter then, this can be piece of cake for my next gym battle in Cerulean City."

A smirk appears on Sky's face, "Alright now go pokeball."

Haunter turns into a red energy, and becomes absorbed by a pokeball. Then, the pokeball hits the ground while wobbling with a blinking red dot in the center. It causes a tensed reaction to Sky until the pokeball comes to a stop. Rahul on the other hand, couldn't believe what she just pulled.

"Awesome I caught a Haunter." says a joyful Sky before she looks at Rahul, "Did I do something to stun you?"

"I was gonna catch that Haunter." the ten year old boy complained.

She smiles while biting her lip, "Well I'm sorry you should've acted faster."

"Oh well, a catch is a catch I guess." says a tone down Rahul before holding three pokeballs in his hands, "Alright, Charmander, Butterfree, and Pidgy return."

"You too Sandshrew." A calm Cerulean girl said.

The four pokemon return to the pokeball, and Rahul begins to move before he notices Sky staring at her pokeball. He waves his hand, but nothing happens.

"Sky." The dark haired Blaze snaps his finger at her, "hey Sky, are you okay?"

She flinches before realizing it's Rahul, "Oh hey sorry I didn't mean to..."

Rahul interrupts her, "Is everything okay? you kinda just stood there."

"It's Haunter, I'm just wondering why it was possessing all the pokemon in Mt. Moon?" a worried Sky said as she moves her thumb around the pokeball, "I mean a pokemon couldn't really have just come to that decision just out of instinct."

"That's true, but Haunter is also a wild pokemon." The dark haired Blaze said interprently towards Sky, "I mean it's the only explanation we can come up with."

Sky protests, "What if there was something more to Haunter. Maybe something else was manipulating Haunter to do those things."

Rahul puts his hand on his forehead, "You'll figure it out Sky, but right now we gotta get out of Mt. Moon first."

"Yeah you've gotta point." Sky said.

The boy and girl begin to move in order to find a way out of Mt. Moon. Except, Sky thinks about Haunter, and why it did the those things to the pokemon here.

* * *

**Originally I was gonna name this chapter A Team Effort, but then I realized that would've kinda spoiled what was going to happen. Again I appreciate all the comments, I really love ready each and every one of them, and as always thanks for reading. **


	10. A Nauseous Condition

**Author's Note: Sorry for the delay guys, I was spending time with my family for a christmas party which kinda made me loose track on the fanfic. However it's finally up, and I hope you enjoy it. **

**Chapter 10: **

**A Nauseous Condition**

It hadn't been long since Rahul and Sky prevented Haunter's curse on the pokemon. They were relieved, but also sick of being in Mt. Moon for the past nine to ten hours. The Cerulean girl didn't have any issue, but for some reason Rahul's been stopping to rest even sleep for multiple times. Though each time they continued walking, he kept walking slower. He stops once more, but this time it's because Sky stops walking as soon as they come across a pond of water similar to the one Rahul saw before Sky was calling help for Sandshrew.

"What's the matter?" says An exhausted Rahul.

She raises her eyebrow, "Are you okay?"

The dark haired Blaze nods nauseously, "Yeah of course I'm fine."

She puts her hand on his forehead, "You're burning up."

"How bad is it?" Rahul said as he twitches his eyes.

"Let me check." says The Cerulean girl as she gets a small tiny thermometer from her pocket, "Okay now hold still."

Sky puts the tiny thermometer on his forehead as it begins to calculate his temperature number. It comes to a stop at the number 104.5, which leaves the blue haired girl with a worried expression. Rahul on the other hand looks completely lost as he waits for Sky to tell him about his condition.

"What's wrong?" The sickly boy asked.

A worried Sky says, "You're temperature, it's at a hundred and four point five degrees, Rahul."

"That can't be right." Rahul questioned, "I was fine when I entered the cave, and when I found you and Sandshrew, and the whole Haunter situation."

"Well something must've caused it, fevers don't just come randomly." Sky explained to him, "Do you remember anything that may have caused it?"

Rahul thinks back to when he first entered the cave up to now. While this situation takes place, he remembers telling Butterfree to use Poison Powder on the possessed pokemon before they found the source to be Haunter. He notices that some of Butterfree's attack landed on him.

"Oh no!" says a sickly Rahul

Sky asks, "What is it?"

"When I told Butterfree to use Poison Powder on the possessed pokemon, some of the dust landed on me." The dark haired Blaze explained.

"Here." The Cerulean girl takes out her sleeping bag, "Why don't you get some rest while I try to make you some medicine."

Rahul slightly raises his eyebrow, "Are you a nurse's assistant?"

"No." a playful Sky laughs, "My dad's a doctor, and I learned a few tips from him whenever somebody is ill or is severally critically. Thankfully for you it's just a poison used from Pokemon, which isn't too bad."

The dark haired Blaze says, "Huh.. oh that's gotta... be something."

Sky nods, "That's right."

As the ten year old boy closes his eyes, a giant splash of water hits his face. He looked to his right and left directions, and saw nothing. Then he looked right in front of him, and he sees nothing there. A few minutes later the a water splash hits his face again, and this time he notices something. A blue, spherical tadpole with large eyes and pink lips. There is a black and white swirl on its abdomen through it's semi transparent skin. It also leaves Rahul confused as he takes out his pokedex.

"Alright, now what pokemon is this." a nauseous Rahul said.

The pokedex opens, "Poliwag the tadpole pokemon, Poliwag's newly grown legs prevent it from walking well. It appears to prefer swimming over walking."

"Oh hey there little guy, what are you doing here?" A confused Sky said while making Rahul's medicine, "You're suppose to be in Cerulean City with the rest of the water pokemon."

"Do you know this Poliwag?" He asked

The Cerulean girl says, "Yeah it would always come to visit me whenever I was at home. He normally lives near the shores of the city though, so it's weird to see him here."

Poliwag jumps playfully and squirt water on Rahul, "Poliwag."

"Ugh! why are you shooting water at my face?" says an annoyed Rahul.

"Poliwag." The tadpole pokemon continued.

Sky laughs, "That's poliwag's way of saying hello, but for the most part he just does that to be playful."

"I see." The sickly boy said before seeing Sky working on the medicine, "By the way how long will it take for the medicine to be done?"

"I'd say give me about an extra ten minutes." The Cerulean girl said before looking at Poliwag, "Oh and Poliwag I'll need you to do something afterwards."

The tadpole pokemon nodded joyfully, "Poliwag."

A concerned Sky says, "Well aside from Haunter's case, I'd want to know what why Poliwag came in here."

The dark haired Blaze says, "Hey don't worry we'll figure it out soon. Once I get better from the poison of course."

Ten minutes pass by as Rahul lies in the sleeping bag sickly. Poliwag kept running round like a very playful pokemon, but also it stopped when it looked at Rahul's condition. Due to this he sprayed water on him a couple times before Sky finished whatever was needed for the medicine to be complete.

"Alright, Poliwag could you come here?" She asked.

Poliwag runs to Sky, "Poliwag."

Sky puts cup of medicine on the floor as Poliwag sprays water into it. The powder substances turns into a indigo liquid that Sky takes to Rahul. He takes the the cup of medicine from the cerulean girl, and drinks it. The effects of the medicine washes away the sickly condition that Rahul was having.

"That feels a lot better." An energetic Rahul gets up from the sleeping bag.

"Luckily I had my kit with me." The blue haired Sky said in a relieved tone.

He rolls up her sleeping bag, "Thanks for letting me use this Sky."

"No problem." She said before looking ahead, "Although now let's get out of here, I think we should be close to the exit of Mt. Moon."

Rahul and Sky continue walking the cave with Poliwag, who just happens to follow them. Then they see a bright light at the end of the Mountain which gets them excited however the tadpole pokemon takes a few steps back. This leaves the other two confused about Poliwag's face.

"What's wrong, Poliwag?" The cerulean girl asked.

Poliwag shakes it's head, "Poli Poliwag."

Rahul looks back with a terrified expression, "Um Sky I think I've figured out why Poliwag is afraid, and maybe even why it came in the cave."

Sky says, "What makes you say..."

What stands before the two pokemon trainers is a Fearow. However, Rahul then recognizes something about the bird pokemon, it's got scars from a burn. More specifically from the time when he was gonna pick his first pokemon.

"I wonder.." The Cerulean girl said with a observant look, "Poliwag did you use watergun on Fearrow just to be funny."

Poliwag looks depressed, "Poliwag."

Rahul still couldn't believe it, "Sky I recognize that Fearow, it's the same one that attacked Charmander when I was still trying to pick my first pokemon."

Sky looks surprised, "Wait a minute, it is?"

Rahul nodded, and takes out his special pokeball, "Alright I choose you Charmander."

Charmander comes out from his pokeball, "Charmander."

Fearrow glares at Charmander, "FEAROW!"

Charmander looks serious, "CHARMANDER!"

A grin appears on Rahul's face, "Alright Charmander I want you to use Ember, and then Flamethrower to get Fearow out of our way."

"Char." The orange reptilian lizard said as it made it's following attacks.

The attacks causes a small smokescreen, but Fearow is nowhere to be seen after Charmander's attack. Poliwag looks surprised by what Rahul told Charmander to do against Fearow. At the same time, this leaves the two pokemon trainers, and Charmander about the situation as they walk out of the cave. Even then, the bird pokemon doesn't seem to make an appearance. However, Rahul and Sky both notice a full moon outside as they lights around Cerulean City brighten up the place.

"Wow it's beautiful." The blue haired Sky said in amazement, "It's very rare for me to see the city like this."

A smile appears on Rahul's face, "Well I'm just we're finally out of that cave."

"Yeah." a genuine Sky agreed.

Charmander nodded, "Charmander."

"Alright Charmander return." The dark haired Blaze said as his starter pokemon returns to the customized pokeball made by his father.

"Poliwag." The tadpole pokemon sprays water on Rahul again.

He looks irritated, "Why do you keep doing that?"

Poliwag continued, "Poliwag."

"Great first Pidgy with it's pecking, and now this one." The dark haired Blaze complained.

Sky laughs, "I think Poliwag has become fond of you."

A surprised Rahul says, "Is that true?"

Poliwag nodded, "Poli."

"Alright then." Rahul takes out an empty pokeball, "Now go Pokeball."

The pokeball hits the tadpole pokemon, who turns into a red energy. It becomes absorbed by the pokeball which causes it to wobble and blink red several times. Sky notices the expression on Rahul's face, it's rather serious until the pokeball stops blinking red.

Rahul takes the pokeball in his hand, "Alright, I just caught a Poliwag."

Sky smiles genuinely, "That's great Rahul."

"Yeah, and my next gym battle is awaiting for me at this second." The dark haired Blaze said in a energetic tone.

"Well how about you rest up at my place, and have your pokemon rest up at the center. I mean they have gone through a lot just by being in this cave." The Cerulean girl explained to the ten year old boy.

Rahul adjusts his beanie, "Yeah and then, I'll have my gym battle tomorrow."

* * *

**I can understand if some of you guys found this chapter a bit confusing, but I knew from the start that this would be the end of Mt. Moon adventures. Since the last chapter was given to Sky, I figured that in this chapter I'd give Rahul the opportunity to capture a new pokemon differently then how he caught Caterpie and Pidgey. The next chapter will be up on January 10th, and as always thanks for reading. **


End file.
